The Wilting Rose of Time
by MistressDorothy
Summary: Quatre reflects on the past and gets a suprise visitor... Just read it! :)


Disclaimer: I wish I may I wish I might . I do not wish for a law suit tonight. Therefor I put this stupid Disclaimer. .. Pointless anyways but still. I do not own any of the Gundam Wing character mentioned. I only wrote this story for pure entertainment.  
~*~ _____________________________________________~*~  
  
It had been six months since the events on the Libra. He could still remember it like yesterday. The way she looked at him showing no fear. The way she didn't waver from the feelings he knew to be drilled into her by her grandfather. He still felt the wound in his side. It seemed every time he began to think of her the wound began to hurt worse and worse. However, the wounds of her fencing coil were now just a scar on his side.   
  
He put his hand on the scar.  
  
'Dorothy.. Why haven't you tried to contact me...', he thought.   
  
The truth be known he had thought of her more than anything else since he had came home. The immense quiet of the war had caused him to have much more time to think. He lived in an almost palace like place with his 28 sisters. He was constantly being handed everything he wanted on a silver platter. He loved the Maganacs very much so like they were a part of the family but sometimes he liked being able to do things on his own.  
  
He looked around the room seeing in a small case a single wilted red rose. As he looked at it a flashback was brought upon him of the time he was in the hospital after the Libra.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
He wakes up rubbing his eyes as the sunlight beams into the room. As he moves his hand he feels a thorn stick his hand.  
  
"Dammit.. What was that!?", he says out loud to no one but himself.  
  
He fully opens his eyes to see a rose. It was a beautiful red rose. Along with it was a small note.  
  
' This is a symbol. The rose's red color is a symbol of the blood you shed in battle. The green is the envy to know you of all you enemies. The thorns symbolize the bad along with the good. Live a long and happy life Quatre Raberba Winner.. ', it read.  
  
He re-reads it many times startled by the gesture. He began to wonder who it was from  
  
~~~  
  
He snaps out of the flash back.  
  
"I still don't know who brought you to me. You've been my only strength for the longest time. Those words.. That inspiration.. If only I knew..", he thought out loud.   
  
He had antagonized over who could have given it to him. He had asked all his friends and he just couldn't see Dorothy saying those words as she wrote them. He knew she was really within a beautiful person. He just knew she wouldn't use words like that on anyone .. especially him.  
  
He was torn out of his thoughts as Rashid knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter..", Quatre said somberly.  
  
"Master Quatre?", Rashid asked.  
  
"Yes.. Rashid..", he answered.  
  
"You have a guest.. " , Rashid said.  
  
"I'm not in the mood..", Quatre barked almost out of body.  
  
" Master Quatre.. I think you would like to see this guest..", Rashid said.  
  
"What is so special about this one?! My sisters have tried setting me up with every last one of their annoying friends.. I have no interest in seeing anyone..", he said almost certain it was just one of his sisters friends.  
  
"No.. Master Quatre.. This one is special... She resembles someone you once told me about.. A special someone..", Rashid said.  
  
Quatre knew he had never talked about any girls with them. He thought about it for a second and remembered a day he was ranting about Dorothy. His face grew blank and he raced out the door headed to the tea room where they took all guests. He entered and saw Dorothy.  
  
"It took you long enough, Quatre"  
  
"..Dorothy..", Quatre said letting the tears wail up in his eyes.  
  
She smiled softly and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you sooner. I have just now finally quit grieving and fixing my wounds from the Libra. ", she said.  
  
He looked at her in a bewildered way. "Wounds?"  
  
" It's been a long and hard 6 months.. After much thought and tears shed after you left with Trowa on the Libra .. I began to realize that the extent of my wounds were far deeper than yours..", she said almost sadly.  
  
" What kind of wounds?",he asked looking at her noticing the sadder nicer Dorothy.  
  
" The wound in my heart. You were the only person who ever saw the real me before that night.  
You see.. I couldn't face the truth .. Your gentle nature.. you seeing straight through my manipulations.. It drove me crazy.. I wanted to stab my own self after I realized what I had done.  
I had stabbed you. The only person to remind me of my father..", she said starting to cry herself.  
  
He walks closes to her inclosing her in his arms letting her cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Dorothy.. You have changed so much.. I never expected this side of you. I mean I knew you were a beautiful intelligent person not just outside but inside as well but .. this is really scandalizing .. The former leader of OZ's granddaughter actually has beautiful pure heart.. Does me reminding you of you father upset you still?", he said hugging her slightly.  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
" There once was a girl who's mother died at a very young age. He father was all she knew and he meant the world to this girl. One day he leaves her and goes off to war and he is killed. The girl becomes hateful and finds justice in loving war. At first her kind heart still shines through but her grandfather who chooses to raise her brainwashes her into thinking war is beautiful. However, one day her grandfather is killed as well. It sends her off wanting to make her grandfather happy. She suppresses her true self. She is taken in by a organization of a childhood friend who is determined on destroying her cousins organization which was her grandfathers organization. She turns even more deviant and manipulative. Then one day she meets this young man who is very much like her in the fact he too had lost his parents and was fighting for his family. The only difference was the paths they took. She nearly kills the young man and she find herself looking at herself in a new light. She begins to change her ways but can not muster the courage to apologize to the guy so she sneaks in his hospital room late one night and gives him a rose and a note..", Dorothy says.  
  
"Dorothy that was you??"  
  
"...She stays away from this young man for 6 months and finally her wounds and grieving are almost healed.. but she realizes their is a part of her that needs some closure so she goes and visits the young man..", Dorothy says.  
  
Quatre looks at her and says, "and the young man had known in his heart for the longest time that he sadly missed the young lady. He had fallen in love with her even after she had stabbed him. He couldn't explain it .. but all he knew was she was all he had ever needed and even in her smallest attempt to be forgiven she had touched him in no way he had ever been touched.."  
  
They start inching in to each other.  
  
"Quatre.. I'm sorry.. ", Dorothy said.  
  
"I was never upset with you.. I would have given my life to see you survive the Libra if only one of us could have survived.. I love you Dorothy!", he said.  
  
"I love you too Quatre!"  
  
They embrace each other and they share a tender kiss.  
  
Authors notes: Okay so how did you like it? I personally love Dorothy and Quatre as a pair and there aren't enough storys with them together personally.. Not that I have anything against Trowa or Yaoi.. just prefer Dorothy with him... for lots of reasons.. Anyways for anyone who is reading my other fanfic. "The Marching Gundams" I will post another chapter really soon.. just needed a quick pick me up from the sillyness.. Anyways.. Thank you very much! Long live Gundam Wing!  
  



End file.
